Blood Promise
by krazy-kazy-101
Summary: Set three years after Love fades, mine has. Rose leaves court and joins a new join elite society called Freedom fighters. Rose feels accepted there. Now three years later, Rose's old friends are now in danger, due to the Strigoi population growing. What happens when their only hope is to make a deal with the Freedom fighters? *Full summary inside* R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Edited again on 18/11/14**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Edited by Dimka's chick!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary:<strong>

**Set three years after Dimitri says those four famous words. Rose leaves court with the help of Abe, Adrian and Sydney, leaving behind her old life and all the painful memories that go with it. Rose has now been placed into a new high tech elite society, located underground in America. They're called The Freedom Fighters. They've built the largest empire known to date, and they're notorious for their glamorous artistic buildings and legendary business deals in the capital city Blood Promise. Blood Promise is the most high tech city in The Freedom Fighters' society, and is the home of many people living in the society.**

**Rose has finally settled down and has many amazing, supportive friends surrounding her. Now, she has a friends-with-benefits relationship with her new best friend, Gillan Grey. Unfortunately, the Moroi and Dhampir world is slowly being taken over by the Strigoi. Queen Lissa and Rose's old friends—Dimitri, Sydney, Janine and Abe included—must now make a deal with The Freedom Fighters. What happens when they run into Rose?**

**Background information:**

**The Freedom Fighters are among the most influential secretive societies known to exist. Only truly known by the highest and richest members of every community to date. They're often considered as the gods of the underworld for their heroic work. The Freedom Fighters don't have the same rules as the Moroi and Dhampir world. The Freedom Fighters' society consists of ten different species of beings, from vampires to witches to children of the moon and faeries. Every single member of The Freedom Fighters was believed to be outcasts of their home communities, however they are now shining stars in this society. The citizens work together as one and believe teamwork is the key to survival.**

**For thousands of years, they've lived away from the naked eye. During that time, they've built the largest empire known to date. They're notorious for their glamorous artistic buildings and legendary business deals in the capital city, Blood Promise. Blood Promise is the most high tech city in The Freedom Fighters' society, and is the home of many people living in the society. Blood Promise is like an ordinary city—it hosts hundreds of shops, restaurants, even cinemas. Also, many living spaces, apartments, hotels, workplaces—among others. Every single building in Blood Promise is built with glass, mirrors and bricks, with a high-tech atmosphere. Their weaponry, security systems and state of the art labs are beyond twenty-first century technology.**

**Romitri story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any details of VA. However, I do own a couple new original characters!**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Adrian POV:<strong>

I was bored out my mind—today Lissa had decided to hold a royal family meeting with all the Guardians to discuss the rise in the number of Strigoi. Specifically, how they've already taken over three Dhampir and Moroi towns. I sat near Lissa at the top of a long, narrow wooden desk, with all the royal families scattered around the table. Currently, Donna Stanton and Guardian Croft were having a very heated discussion about how we, as three different races, should go about this crisis. Soon enough, practically the entire room was filled with heated discussions. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrate inside my jeans pocket—a welcome distraction. I unlocked it and opened up the message to see it was from Rose. My mood, increased, as I had contacted Rose a couple days ago regarding the issues of this meeting, asking her for advice and to see what she could do.

'Hey Adrian, sorry I didn't reply sooner. But, I've spoken with my team and my bosses say they won't confirm an answer just yet. However, they've agreed to discuss the matter and see if we can find a way to help. –Rose'

I glanced up from my phone and noticed Abe and Sydney were reading their phones also. They both looked up and met my gaze. I could tell by the look in their eyes that Rose had sent them a similar text. Abe strolled towards the wooden table full of royals—like myself—and slammed his fist down on the surface. Everyone jumped from the sudden sound, turning their attention towards Abe.

"Well, you can all continue to bicker like children, or you can listen to what I have to say," said Abe.

Everyone waited for Abe to continue.

"Well, I've just solved all our problems. A secret, but powerful society has agreed to meet with us in a couple days' time. They've kindly offered for all of us to stay there for a short while, starting tomorrow evening. No ifs, no buts, no nothing. Everything you want to say, save it for the meeting," said Abe.

I sighed in relief, thankful that this meeting was finally over. Of course, a small conversation broke out among the room—several Moroi asked Abe questions regarding his arrangements with this curious society. Abe then went on to explain in great detail about The Freedom Fighters, and everyone in the room was intrigued to know more about them and how they managed to stay so secretive. Donna Stanton inquired about transportation there, to which Abe mentioned that they'd made arrangements for someone of their society to meet us halfway.

Fortunately, after five long hours stuck inside the cramped meeting room, everyone was free to return to their rooms. However, Sydney and I quickly dashed to Abe's apartment in the guest housing to contact Rose. We warned her that Lissa and Dimitri were both attending the meeting in the capital Blood Promise. To say the least, Rose wasn't exactly thrilled with the news, however Sydney smartly changed the subject, asking about her day.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV:<strong>

"Rose?" My best friend Jade gently shook my shoulders.

I groaned.

"Rose, I know you're awake. You can't lie to me, remember?" Jade mused.

"Five more minutes," I grumbled in response as I snuggled deeper into the white covers. I could smell Gillan's aftershave, and I sighed dreamily.

"Rose, do not make me go get Derek to come drag you out of bed . . . Especially when you're . . . Naked," prodded Jade.

My eyes widened and I looked down upon myself. I then remembered last night's events and groaned. Jade chuckled at me. Jade was Gillan's cousin who was the same age as me. Jade had naturally dark-cobalt hair and piercing topaz-blue eyes. She also happened to be my best friend and partner in crime. However, she unfortunately had tendencies to walk into our friend's apartments without a word of warning. How she does it, I don't know. She has never been given a key and I would never trust her with a key.

I sat upright in bed, clutching the covers to my body for dear life.

"Okay, okay, I'm up!" I cried.

Jade grinned and jumped onto the king-sized bed. She reached for the remote control to open the blinds of the three-wall long window for ours—mine and Gillan's—penthouse apartment. The sunlight streamed through the window onto Jade and I. We admired the beauty for a moment before a loud knock interrupted us.

"Yeah?" I prodded.

"It's me!" Derek called.

I glared at Jade—she had already called him over! Derek had hair reminiscent of a fire, and very much reminded me of Mason in a way. However, unlike Mason's blue, Derek had sterling grey eyes.

"You called him, didn't you!" I accused, whispering so Derek couldn't hear.

Jade smirked.

"Maybe," replied Jade.

"Are you two coming down for breakfast? Those people here for the business deal should arrive soon, why not make the most of the free time we have left?" called Derek through the other side of the door.

"We'll be down in a minute!" Jade and I exclaimed in unison.

"Got it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Dimitri POV:<strong>

It's been three long years since I last saw Roza, the burdens of that day still hung over my shoulders. Those painful unforgettable words I last said to Roza still haunt me to this day. Love fades, mine has. How could I have been so stupid as to say that to Roza? If only I knew she would leave—not just me, but everyone at court—I wouldn't have dreamed of telling them. I didn't even mean them, of course I loved her—I still do. But, what I did to her as a Strigoi . . . I could never forgive myself for those horrible things.

Roza has been missing for three years now, no one has heard a word from her since she disappeared. Everyone here misses her like crazy, Lissa and I more than anyone else. We're both constantly blamed ourselves for her disappearance. The others would immediately deny it and state that it wasn't our fault, however we both knew differently. They also knew that it was our fault Roza left, they're just too kind to admit it. Well, everyone except Janine. Janine made it clear as day that it was our fault her only daughter, went missing, with no possibility of returning or ever being seen again.

Over the last three years, I have been reinstated with a Guardian title and am now the Queen's—Vasilisa's—Guardian, alongside Guardian Petrov. Adrian and I surprisingly haven't tried to kill one another for quite some time now—probably due to the fact that Adrian has Sydney now. Lissa has discovered she has a half-sister, which turned out to be Jillian Mastrano. Jill has become close friends with everyone, especially Mia. They've even turned out to be my friends, in a way.

Currently, Queen Vasilisa, Christian, Eddie, Adrian, Mia, Jill, Sydney, Abe, Janine, Guardian Petrov, Guardian Alto and I were on our way to The Freedom Fighters'—who, up until yesterday evening, I had no idea even existed—for a business deal. There were other Guardians and royal Moroi attending this meeting as well. Our drivers continued driving on what seemed to be an endless road, until we arrived at a landing dock full of many boats and beautiful azure water.

The drivers opened the doors of the few vans and held them open for us as we stepped outside. I made sure my silver stake was at a reachable place inside my brown leather duster. We were led onto a large, ancient-looking boat, which had seen better days—it was obvious. The drivers lead us deeper inside the boat and under the deck until we found the bottom. It was dark, to say the least, until one of the drivers switched on the lights.

The room lit up like a child on Christmas day to reveal a male standing patiently on the opposite side of the room, leaning against the fading hunter-green walls. He had long raven-colored hair tied up in a high bun, his eyes as blue as the topaz water outside. He couldn't be any older than twenty-three, and was almost as tall as me—probably around 6"5'. Lastly, he possessed a similar build to my own.

"I'll take it from here. Thanks, guys." The male spoke with a thick Spanish accent.

The drivers nodded and headed back the way we entered. The male turned his attention toward us, and I heard many Moroi women swooning over his good looks. The male stepped forward and rubbed his hands together.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, my name is Gillan Grey. Today, I'll be your escort to the capital city, so I hope you enjoy the ride. Oh, don't be afraid to ask any questions," he began.

Immediately, all the Moroi females asked him if he was single, to which he replied:

"Sorry ladies, I'm spoken for."

They awed in disappointment. Gillan signalled for us to follow him downstairs again, however, this time we entered an underground hallway with walls of stone. There were antique, dimly-lit lanterns embedded in the walls. The stoned hallway narrowed down as we walked further, until we reached a metal door. Gillan fished through his leather jeans and produced a clear plastic card. He inserted it into the lock and the metal door slowly slid open.

Everyone gasped at the scenery, Gillan smirked at the reactions plastered across our faces. He walked through the door, and we shortly followed once we had composed ourselves . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you theVAlife for also having a good edit through this chapter!<strong>

**What did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edited again on 18/11/14**

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by Dimka's Chick<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Thank you so much for reviewing!<strong>

**If the is any details about the story that are made unclear, please don't hesitate to ask!**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose Pov:<strong>

"Rose! Jade! We're over here!" Called Derek enthusiastically. He was waving his hands around in the air like a maniac, from where he stood in the far corner of the 'Fiery Heart Plaza'.

Derek, or Theodoric- his birth name, is an Angel. His wings are light ivory-white, furry and enormous. They're usually away until they're being used. Derek's flaming fiery hair hung loosely on his shoulders, his side fringe covering his right eye slightly. His wide eyes, were a light shade of Sterling grey. His face bore no freckles, which was unusual for his skin tone. Derek is currently head of the Angels Society here in Blood Promise. Considering most of the angels here are ten times his age; it's pretty amazing if you ask me. He's only twenty-four years old.

Jade and I chuckled. We quickly hurried over towards our usual booth. Our friends looked up as we both sat down beside them, in the black-circular-leather booth. I placed my phone on top of the marble-golden-table, as did Jade while scooting closer beside me. Jade and I are like sisters. We have the similar friendship that Lissa and I used to have. Jade perfectly filled that place in my heart that was reserved for Lissa. Not that Jade could ever replace Lissa, but she just fills that missing piece in my heart of Lissa.

"Finally, I can order the drinks." Said Derek, as he stood up from the booth, walking towards alcoholic bar, ordering our drinks.

The Fiery Heart Plaza was crowded with hundreds of people of all ages. Mostly only the rich and well-respected eat here on a regular basis. My friends and I included, seeing as we have worked our asses off for the past three years. Working endless hours with hardly any days off, leads to many high promotions. The end payoff; being able to eat here now plus, maintaining this luxurious lifestyle. That we just so happen to love. Money talks no matter where you live in the world. However, as long as you work hard and put everything into your work in the long run, it'll pay off.

We'd often see other guests of the Freedom fighter's society stare in wonder and adoration. They simply cannot get over the beautiful scenery, especially specific places such as 'Fiery Heart Plaza'; where the rich and well-respected go. Each location allows you to see the famous landmarks of America. The Fiery Heart Plaza is located specifically under the Grand Canyon. The ceiling is actually the bottom of the canyon. You can see the magnificent waterfall above flowing endlessly; spell boundaries prevent the ceiling from collapsing. Plus, several golden pillars are located around the room, I personally believe it helps to brighten up the room.

Each of the four walls were coated in a thick, ebony-black colouring, tints of dark greys in different areas across the walls. The flooring consisted of dark, golden, marble images of the ten ancient leaders, the original founders of this society. Most flooring's in Blood Promise have the ten ancient leader's plus, the battle they fought in thousand's of years ago.

"Well, well look sleeping beauty has finally risen from her beauty sleep, not that she needs it though," mused Jace.

Jace, good old Jace. Jace had strikingly good looks, with shoulder length deep curly, platinum-blonde hair. He had sharp, glisten, emerald-green pupils, with neon-yellow edging; because he's a hybrid-part human and part cat. He's six-foot-three, lean build, lightly tanned and only a year older than myself.

Jace is a heart breaker, he often woos' girls and once he had this way, leaves them behind for dust. For all he is a heart breaker-a player-he actually does have a heart of gold for his friends though. Jace has an identical twin named Dominic Rivera. However, they couldn't be more opposite if you tried. Dominic has a more caring heart towards people, unlike Jace, who will tell you straight what he thinks of you. He is also the head of the hybrid society station here in Blood Promise, due to the fact that Dominic is more responsible. And he just so happens to be my man; Gillan's, best friend.

Gillan and our other friend Tyliar, unfortunately had to work early this morning. My old friends-the ones from court-are heading down here. They should arrive sometime later on, however, I'm unaware of the exact time. I haven't told Gillan quite yet that Dim-he' is coming. But, Gillan and Tyliar were called upon to give them a tour of Blood Promise, which I presume will be eventful.

Jade leaned across the table and playfully slapped his shoulder. She gave him a look to ask what about her? To which he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Did I just receive a compliment from the great Jace Rivera", I faked gasped, placing a hand over my heart for the full dramatic effect.

"You bet your damn sexy ass you did," mused Jace, pointing his index finger at me, smugly.

Jade, Justin, Dominic, Freya and I chuckled.

Justin Ford. Justin has wild, thick, frizzy, auburn hair-I don't think personally, he actually brushes his hair-and piercing brown eyes, with no pupils. He's the high warlock of Blood Promise, often considered as royalty throughout the warlock world. Justin is the eldest of our friends-if not the oldest. As of now, he's currently twenty-nine years old, soon turning thirty-which doesn't please him. Currently Justin was laughing his ass off uncontrollably besides Jace, who was opposite, myself and Jade. Jace ended up hitting up the side of his head. Justin immediately composed himself and glared at Jace.

"Rose, consider yourself lucky. Jace asked if I had been run over by a car before," Said Freya, she shot Jace a deadly glare, to which he visibly gulped at.

Freya Nixon. My girl Freya is a witch, very powerful one at that too, she is currently the head of the witch's coven here in 'Blood Promise' and has been for the last four years. She was only sixteen years old when she was given the title head of the Coven. You do not want to get on the bad side of Freya. Many people don't make it out of Blood Promise quite the same, as they came here in. She was born here in Blood Promise. Unfortunately, her mother; the original head of the Coven, was killed during a field mission five years ago, along with a couple of members from her team. Freya immediately stepped up into her mother's place and now rules all the Coven's.

From the pictures I've seen over the last three years of Freya's mother, I could tell that Freya was the double her of her. The same deeply tanned skin, the same flaming locks of dark, auburn hair and the same gentle brown eyes. Everything down to the last freckle was the same. Freya is the youngest of all our friends, as she only twenty years old.

"He said what?" Asked Jade and I through our laughter.

"You heard me. Then, he pleaded for me to fix my face for yours and Gillan's party tomorrow night,"said Freya, giving Jace the evil eyes, to which he grinned at.

"He really did." Added Justin.

"He really did what?" Asked Derek curiously, as he carried a large black metal tray in his hands full of different coloured signature drinks, over to our table.

"I was just telling Rose and Jade about what Jace asked me before, you know about my appearance. Then, when he asked me to fix my face for Rose's and Gillan's party tomorrow," replied Freya.

Derek set the black tray on the desk, sat down beside her, turning to face her. A large smirked formed across his pale lips. Jade, Dominic, Justin, Derek and I began laughing our asses off while Jace snickered, Freya glared at each of us. However, her glare soon disappeared, was replaced by an evil smirk, with an amused glint in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Then the faerie waitress-Eileen, I believe her name is-came over and asked for our order. I, of course, practically ordered the entire menu, to which my friends chuckled at. Derek, Jade, Dominic and Freya's lips soon turned into a small smirk.<p>

"Wow, Rose! Gillan must have had you up all night, if you're ordering that much food," noted Jace, his voice dripping with amusement.

I blushed deeply. What can I say? Gillan and I are celebrating the fantastic news, which we will reveal tomorrow night at the party. However, I have notified the top of the council and they're all fully aware of our wonderful news.

"Yeah, I'm surprised Rose. I couldn't hear anything from you both from across the street at my penthouse." Added Justin.

"Leave me alone. I'm growing girl!" I exclaimed overly dramatic, I threw my hands up in the air. Jade rested her head on my shoulder, supporting herself through her laughter fit.

"You're twenty-one Rose." He leaned across the table. "I think you've stopped growing now... No, no I know you've stopped growing now," said Dominic, with amused looks in his eyes.

"Oh, whatever Mr 'I'm so smart, logical and stuff'," I retorted.

Jace snickered at his brother.

"Nope, just stating a fact, as I usually do." Mused Dominic.

I rolled my eyes at him. The waitress brought our food. We started eating, having a light conversation over our breakfast. Afterwards headed to the council to meet our guest aka-my old friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Dimitri Pov:<strong>

_Everyone gasped at the scenery, Gillan smirked at the reactions plastered across our faces. He walked through the door, we shortly followed once we had composed ourselves . . ._

Everything looked so grand and artistic. The buildings stood as tall as skyscraper buildings. It seemed like endless levels of height stood before us, as it went beyond the sky limit; you couldn't help stare in wonder. Thousand's of people-of all different races-walked through the streets of the glamour city, going about their daily lives as normal. Everything seemed almost normal, except everything was much more artistic, grander and more high-tech structures of course. However, the layout of the city appeared to be like any other city in the world, just on a bigger scale. There were five lane roads, two ways street sidewalks, tall trees, bins, lampposts with solar lights and general city structures in each direction.

The were public transportation stations with a high tech edge, clothing range shop's, furniture shop's, technology shop's, coffee shop's, restaurant's, apartments, you name it, there in front of my own eyes. However, every building was structured of glass and mirrors so it seemed. The golden sun shone proudly the light topaz-blue sky, the was not a cloud in sight. It was the perfect sunny day; warm enough for you to able within stand the heat. A light breeze moved swiftly around us, cooling the heat emitting of the sun.

I heard someone move to stand beside me, I noticed it was Christian and Lissa.

"It's amazing isn't it,"said Lissa, utterly amazed by the beauty of the city.

Christian and I nodded, we replied: "Yes, it is." All the Moroi's and the Dhampir Guardian's admired the city for all its beauty, the city was like nothing we'd ever seen before.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the capital city of the Freedom Fighters society: Blood Promise. This is downtown part of Blood Promise, home to the normal station members of the Freedom Fighters. The heads and second in commands tend to live in the heart of Blood Promise, home to where the original ten leader's fought in the great battle, which has formed life as we know it today," said Gillan, he halted right in front of our large group.

"Battle?" Questioned Tasha, moving through the crowd to the front beside me. She waved at me, I smiled weakly back at her. Over the last three years, Tasha has constantly asked me to become her Guardian and the father of her children. To Which I always decline, as I hope that one day Roza will return home and we could be together again. However, that doesn't stop her from trying though, I must admit.

"Yes, a couple thousand's of years ago our original leader's fought in an intense battle. They of course won the battle, however, suffered a significant loss from the total amounts of deaths-It's a long story for another day,"replied Gillan

"Will we hear the story?"Inquired Jill curiously.

"Yes, eventually. But, not at this moment in time," replied Gillan. Gillan suddenly hit with a million and one questions, I admit I felt sorry for the poor guy.

"What's the Capital story!?"

"What's the battle called!?"

"Who was involved!?"

"What is the total population of Blood Promise!?"

"What's the heart of Blood Promise like!?"

And so on, eventually Gillan replied with: 'All your questions will answer soon'. Then, everyone quieted down for a couple minutes. However, Guardian Alto broke the silence.

"Where will we be staying then?" Asked Guardian Alto.

"In the heart of Blood Promise." Replied Gillan.

* * *

><p>Suddenly a large, dome-shaped tram pulled up in front of us. Six sets of double-doors slide open to reveal subway layout inside. There were ten rows on either side, consisted of five seats per row. A male around thirty years old stepped out the tram. He had short brown hair, wide, amber eyes, tall like myself. However, was much more lean build like myself.<p>

"Sorry about being late Gil, Ingrid and I just had to drop the others off at the Fiery Heart Plaza' in the upper town,"said the male.

"No problem Tyliar, just glad you're finally arrived," said Gillan

Gillan and Tyliar embraced each other in a brotherly way, before ordering everyone on the tram. I sat on the end of the row besides Queen Vasilisa, Christian, Jill and Guardian Castile. Beside me, Tasha sat on the row on the isle, Guardian Tanner sat beside her, Mia, Guardian Petrov and another royal. Sat behind myself was Sydney, Adrian, Abe, Guardian Hathaway and Guardian Alto.

I watched as Tyliar and Gillan both entered a code into the six sliding doors, closing them and making their way to the front of the tram.

"The journey to the heart of Blood Promise shouldn't take more than twenty minutes." Said Tyliar, I detected a faint British accent.

Everyone nodded. Suddenly the tram jolted forwards, everything outside seemed to be a blur, due to the high speeds of the tram. Light conversations broke out, however, I just drowned them out. My mind clouded with images and thoughts of My Roza. Tyliar was right, the journey only lasted twenty minutes. We slowly exited the tram, entering a building called 'Ruby circle'. Everything made was made out of white marble and red colouring of marble in places. On flooring had a symbol in fine red colouring: of a wide circle, with a star in the middle. Gillan leads us towards a large glass elevator, everyone quickly piled into the one elevator with lots of room.

* * *

><p>After ten minutes the elevator stopped, Gillan exited the elevator. We all shortly followed him out down the long, wide, marble corridor. At the end of the corridor, was a set of double metal doors. Gillan inserted his plastic-clear card into the lock, the door slid open slowly. Gillan signalled us to follow him in.<p>

The room was the size of an average sized home, laid out like a courtroom with the typical brown, white and black colouring, with a tint of red in places. However, there were seating boxes that seat up to a hundred people at higher levels of the room, overlooking the courtroom. The nominal head of the room is, I presume the heads of race's stands at centre stage, with a big book of legal philosophies on podium directly in front. Beside the podium, on the left are five throne chairs and five on the right hand side. Behind were ten different flag's, each had their own symbol and stood at a height of ten feet.

The first three rows on the right, middle and left section of the ground floor seats: consisted of people dressed in very formal clothing. They each wore a symbol from the flag's and each had a specific colouring to their clothes. The right section from the fourth row backwards consisted of the other people dressed smartly, but not as smartly as the others-a couple rows in front. The middle section consists starting from the fourth row backwards, filled with people dressed in regular uniform. The left section from the fourth row backwards: consisted of empty seats, which were slowly starting to fill up with people wearing robes.

Gillan leads us towards the front, to the side away from the stage, where a large number of seat's were empty. I sat down like on tram besides Lissa and Tasha. Gillan left us and moved in front of the stage, taking a sit on the left hand side. The stage soon began filling up so, did the courtroom. Gillan, once everyone seated, walked up to the podium and cleared his throat.

"Welcome everyone, especially warm welcome to our guest's from the Moroi and Dhampir."The was a chorus of hellos'.

"Now, today isn't the official meeting as such. But, just gives us a chance to explain what will happen over the next few weeks here in Blood Promise, to our guest's and to our community also. We do hope our guest enjoys their stay with us. And if anyone has some concerns regarding anything about our community, I'm sure the head of the Dhampir's and the head of the Moroi's will be more than willing to help." Said Gillan "Now, to begin this meeting, the head's of each our races here will be explaining a bit about our day to day lives, and how we can be the best of help to you all. First off, the head of the Dhampir's will start us off." He explained.

Suddenly the doors opened, I gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Edited 14/12/14**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Thanks for reviewing guys an for wishing me better too!**

**It has come to my attention that a number of you guys would like it if I had Rose and Gillan to end up together, instead of Dimitri and Rose. I wanted this to be Romitri story, however, if that's something you would like, I defiantly consider about Gillan and Rose ending up together instead!**

**Also, some of you wonder what race Gillan is. Well, you're going to find out in this chapter!**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dimitri Pov:<strong>

I gasped audibly. I felt my heart beat increase considerably, I just couldn't believe my eyes. After three years of constantly wondering where she could be, Rose Hathaway stood before me at the front on centre stage. Roza over the last three years had grown into a beautiful, strong, fierce woman I always knew she would become. She looked strikingly beautiful, I was left completely speechless, just at the mere sight of her. Roza walked up to centre stage, she placed her palm on Gillan's biceps.

"Thank you Inquisitor Grey, I'll take it from here,"said Roza, a small smirk forming on her luscious lips.

"Of course."Said Gillan, he winked at Roza and sat down beside where she stood on the stage. I growled under my breath, I then turned my head to the side to see others reactions.

Lissa, Christian, Mia, Jill, Eddie and Guardian Hathaway jaws virtually hit the ground, their eyes nearly bulging out their sockets. While Adrian, Sydney and Abe looked calm and very collective, it's almost as if they'd been expecting to see Roza here.

Roza cleared her throat loudly. I noticed six other people entering the room, making their up to centre stage. The each sat along the seats beside Gillan, they quietly greeted each other before nodding at walked right up in the centre, in front of the podium. She placed down a set of cards down and began reading off the cards.

"Welcome everyone to the heart of Blood Promise at the 'Ruby Circle council building. I trust that everyone has travelled down here safely today, and will be staying with us for the time being."Said Roza.

The was a chorus of 'Yes's'

"Well, my names Elite-Guardian Mazur. I'm the head of the Dhampir's institute here in Blood Promise and have been now for the last the two years; officially speaking. As the head of the Dhampir's society, theDhampir's here in Blood Promise often seek advice-guidance, for their problem's from myself. No matter how serious or how small they may well be, I will always help them to the best of my abilities. Sometimes even reach out to the other head's of the societies here, for some guidance and help myself to ensure they have the best outcome for my race."Started Roza.

"My job is to ensure the safety of my race and making sure no harm comes to them. Also, ensuring that every single little detail of our field mission's is to perfection and having several back-up plans on standby. I have to fix any glitches and faults, no matter on whose behalf. As one of the ten leader's here in Blood Promise, the people of Blood Promise lives rest in my hands and my co-worker's. We make sure every single person under our charge is safe and we never will leave a man behind."Finished Roza.

Next up was the head of the Moroi society; Nadezda Sokolova. She said similar things to Roza. However, she spoke with a thick Russian accent, which reminded me of home. Nadezda has long, flowing golden hair, sapphire blue eyes, tall-like most Moroi, and pale. Nadezda couldn't be older than twenty-six. The head of the Hybrid community was up next, his name was Dominic Rivera. Follow by the head of the Warlock's or the official title 'The high warlock of Blood Promise: Justin Ford. Followed by the head of the Witches coven's; Freya Nixon. She seemed pretty young for the high role in society, but I don't doubt she worked hard for it.

Shortly followed by the head of the Angel's; Derek or Angel Theodoric by his birth name. Preceded by Faerie Queen; Queen Kathleena. She has a deep curly, ash blonde hair, wide Emerald-green eyes, with no pupils. Small frame and looked like someone in their late thirties. The head of the Alchemist's was next; Savannah Ann-Vose. She has short, auburn hair, grey eyes, short, with a red lily tattoo on her left cheek. She mentioned that the red lily tattoo presented the 'Ruby Circle Council'.

Children Of The Nephilim were up next, to my surprise; Gillan stood up and said his official name is Inquisitor Grey, which Roza called him earlier. Lastly: Children Of The Moon leader; Rolland Hayes. He has light brown buzz cut hair, pale hazel eyes, tall and a similar build myself.

Roza stepped back up to the stand, she concluded the meeting by asking the Moroi's and Dhampir's guest's-us-to wait downstairs, in the Moroi and Dhampir wreck room called 'Vasili'. This time we were led by fourDhampir Guardian's of Blood Promise down to the wreck room, Tasha clung onto my side for dear life. Guardian Zegze, Bowman, Whyte and Wesley led us back into the glass elevator and pressed the button for level '236'.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, the elevator jolted upwards at lightening speed, however, felt as if we were barely moving. Fortunately, it didn't take us long before the elevator stopped and we all exited. The four Guardian's led us down another long, narrow hallway until we reach a set of double metal doors. One of the Guardian's stepped forwards and entered a code in the padlock. However, the door remained shut so, he called someone on his wrist watch for help-I presume, as he spoke fluently in Italian.<p>

"What's going on?"Asked Tasha.

"I don't know Aunt Tasha."Replied Christian for us.

"Wait,"said Lissa, we turned to face her."Where is Sydney, Abe and Adrian?"

I looked around through our crowd and couldn't seem to locate them.

"I can't see them,"replied Jill.

"Same,"said Mia.

"Yeah, it's like they've suddenly disappeared."Added Eddie.

Guardian Hathaway and Eddie decided to go look for through the crowd properly, myself, Guardian Tanner and Guardian Alto remained with the Moroi's.

Suddenly, everyone turned around as they doors opened. The double set of metal doors opened wide and a female stepped out, her face bore a large smirk. I gasped loudly.

"Viktoria?"I asked.

Her smirk grew larger.

"Well, a hello to you too big brother."Replied Viktoria, my baby sister.

_What was Viktoria doing here in Blood Promise?_

* * *

><p><strong>Rose Pov:<strong>

The meeting went swell I think personally. I'll never forget the looks of complete and utter shock upon my old friends' faces, as I walked down to centre stage. It also, pained me to see Tasha and Dimitri sitting together, I must admit, even for all I have moved on and started a life. I can't deny that I don't still have some small feelings for Dimitri, because I would be lying if I said I haven't. But, I am happy with Gillan, he's the man of my dreams.

Thankfully the meeting didn't last that long, compared to other meetings I have been in anyways. Then, Guardian Zegze, Bowman, Whyte and Wesley led my old friends and the other members of court downstairs, back from the top floor. Queen Kathleena, Savannah and Rolland each said goodbye,returning to their buildings to work before heading back home to rest. Meanwhile Myself, my friends and Nadezda-our new acquaintance, as she is now dating Justin. Slowly made our way down through the Freedom Fighters transportation elevator. The elevator immediately drops you off that specific room you want, unlike the public elevator.

"Wow, that certainly was something, wasn't it,"mused Jace.

Gillan embraced me from behind, he rested his chin on my shoulder and interlocked our fingers. I leaned back into him, inhaling his beautiful scent and relaxing.

"Did anyone see the looks on their faces when they saw Rose!"Exclaimed Jade.

"Who couldn't, they were priceless!"Exclaimed Justin.

"Oh, God! It looked as if they were seeing a ghost!"Added Derek.

Everyone chuckled.

"I loved the part when I started speaking, though, their faces just dropped even more! They just couldn't believe I'm ahead of the Witches coven,"said Freya.

"Well, they say never judge a book by its cover,"said Dominic.

"You know you're a smart ass, right?"Asked Gillan, amusement dripping from his voice.

I chuckled, Gillan kissed my cheek and chuckled along with me. Justin wrapped his arms around Nadezda, while Freya and Jace fought to stop their fingers interlocking; I raised both my eyebrows, since I still can't raise one. Dominic stood besides me and Gillan, while Jade and Derek stood in front of the doors; beside Justin and Nadezda.

"Never said I wasn't,"replied Dominic.

"How on earth have I survived twenty years with you, I'll never know,"said Gillan, amusement dripping from his voice.

"Ah, but how would you survive these twenty years without me?"Asked Dominic.

"See man, this is the reason why you're single,"said Jace.

"I wouldn't say for long, he quite smitten with certain Russian,"I said.

Dominic's eyes widened, I smirked.

"Who!"Exclaimed everyone apart from me and Dominic.

"You like someone and you never told me!"Mocked Gillan. I turned around and playfully slapped his chest, he gave me cheeky boyish grin.

"You'll all see her tomorrow at Rose's and Gillan's party anyways,"said Dominic.

Jade, Freya and Nadazda squeaked while the guys smirked.

"Good, and don't worry, I'm sure Gillan and Rose won't mind lending you one of their rooms,"mused Jace.

Dominic turned the colour of Derek's hair.

"Awe, come here bro,"said Gillan, while unwrapping his arms and gesturing for him to join our embrace. Dominic embraces me from in front of me while Gillan from behind, sandwiching me in.

"Group hug!"Cheered Jace.

Jace, Justin, Derek and Jade decided to join in the hug and sandwich me in more. Nadezda and Freya chuckled while taking pictures. I must remember to kick their asses later for that. I was eventually released out there embraces and allowed to breathe again, much to my relief. Gillan faked pouted at me, while giving me the dough eyes with open arms.

I chuckled and kissed his cheek. Jade cleared her throat.

"Well, add least you all have date's! I have no to go to this party with!"Cried Jade.

"No one?"Questioned Nadezda

"Yeah, it's totally sad-Wait, Rose!"Exclaimed Jade.

"Yeah?"I asked, as I turned around to face her.

"Who was that female with the long raven-black hair, ice-blue eyes, a scar on her cheek and quite tall?"Asked Jade.

"That's Natasha Ozera, why?"I asked curiously.

"Is she single?"Asked Jade, hopefully.

I burst out laughing, to which Jade glared at.

"I have no idea. But I hate her, well more like, dislike which why I laughed,"I replied.

"Oh, well you wouldn't mind if I tried to ask her to your party, right?"Asked Jade, her eyes filled with amusement.

"Sure, why not. You can bring anyone you want, a dog, a cat, 'her' anything you want."I replied.

* * *

><p>Everyone laughed. Soon the elevator doors opened and we swiftly exited, walking straight into the members lounge to discus what going to happen next. Plus, sort out rooms for our guest's. Gillan and Dominic each stepped forwards and inserted the plastic cards into the door, gesturing for us to enter first.<p>

As we walked into the modern artist lounge I noticed Abe, Adrian and Sydney already sitting on the white leather couch.

"We'll leave you and Gillan here while we go see the others across the hall."Said Dominic, before disappearing with the others, leaving behind Gillan and myself.

I grinned.

"Hey!"I cheered racing forwards and embracing Abe first.

"Hello, Kiz. That was quite some speech there you did, I think your mother was going to have a heart attack at one point,"said Abe.

Sydney and Adrian chuckled.

"He's right Rose."Added Gillan, as he wrapped his arms around me again.

Abe looked up at Gillan and grinned at him.

"Oğlu!"Cheered Abe, while embracing Gillan **(Means son)**

Abe and Gillan have met hundred's of times before and now Abe considers him as his son-in-law. Gillan grew up without a father figure and always longed for it. Once he met Abe, there was an instant spark between the two and have bonded a lot over the years. Gillan whispered something in Abe's ear, Abe nodded and turned to face us.

"We'll be back in a minute, Kiz."Said Abe, before him and Gillan quickly exited the room. I stared the door for a moment; confused. But, nevertheless walked over and greeted Sydney and Adrian.

"So, what's this I hear about a party?"Asked Adrian, a smirk growing on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER, BUT A VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTICE!**

**I'm sorry for all who are waiting for a new update, this is very important and a must read:**

Hey, guys, it has come to my attention that a lot of you would like my own character Gillan and Rose to end up together. But, some would like it to be a Romitri ending. I kind of need to know which one you guys would prefer to continue on with the story. Please, review or PM me which one you would like me to have together at the end of the story. Please its urgent for me to know. I'll finalize my decision on the 25th November, a week's time and whoever has the most votes I'll have end together. If you want Dimitri, write Team Romitri. Or if you want Gillan, write team Rillan **(something with a mash up Rose and Gillan names anyways.)**

Lastly, I've only just realized thanks to 'Anieze Vasaro' that I've been adding an extra 'I' into Gillan name! Oops! Very sorry, I didn't realize, I kind off just wrote his name without properly checking to see if it was right :/

**Thank you for reading, Kayleigh x :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any details of Vampire Academy, however I own the new characters!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing and voting, I have counted the votes and t****he winner is: Rillan!**

**Sorry Romitri fans they won by miles! But, I will have drama in the story, Dimitri won't give up without a fight and will try cause friction. Sorry for making you all wait so long, my beta reader still hasn't gotten back to me yet - I just hope she's okay! I hope this extremely long chapter makes up for loss time, it's two chapters in one!**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dimitri Pov:<strong>

Guardian Hathaway and Eddie decided to go look for through the crowd properly while Guardian Tanner, Guardian Alto and myself remained with the Moroi's. Suddenly, everyone turned around as the doors opened. The double set of metal doors opened wide and a female stepped out and her face bore a large smirk. I gasped loudly.

"Viktoria?"I asked.

Her smirk grew larger.

"Well, a hello to you too big brother."Viktoria replied, my baby sister.

What was Viktoria doing here in Blood Promise? How did she find this place? And how did she travel here in the first place? Did she travel with here with us without me knowing somehow? Was our family here too? If so where are they? Why didn't she tell me she was here? There were many questions I wanted answers for that crossed my mind.

However, most of all I wanted to know how Viktoria found out about this place; Blood Promise. As up until today I didn't know that Blood Promise even existed, neither did anyone from the royal court - well, as far as I'm aware they didn't anyways, which makes me wonder how Viktoria knew about Blood Promise in the first place. As I would have thought that the royal court would have known, or even had knowledge about this place at the very least, it's surprising Viktoria knew more than the court did actually. The Royal Court tends to know about all the closed off communities such as The Keepers, Alchemists etc.

"Isn't that-"said Mia before she is cut off by Jill.

"-Viktoria-"said Jill before she is cut off by Lissa.

"-Dimitri's little sister?"Lissa asked.

"Yes, she is."Christian and Tasha replied.

"What's she doing here?"asked Mia, voicing my thoughts.

Everyone has met my family - Viktoria especially, as they all travelled to Russia alongside me to show my family I'm no longer an evil, soulless monster like I was once – unfortunately, it's a shameful truth I will have to live with for the rest of my life. Lissa - my saviour, thought it would be a great idea for me to see my family again, which I was hesitant to at first due to my troubled past. However, I trusted Lissa's judgement very much, I owed her my life since she saved me by restoring myself back into my Dhampir state. She added it would be a good idea if she and the others tagged along for moral support, which I was thankful for.

"I don't know."said Jill.

"Then-"said Lissa, but I didn't hear her finish as I walked over towards Viktoria.

Lissa, Christian, Tasha, Mia, Jill, Guardian Alto, Tanner and Petrov remained where they were, allowing me time to speak to my sister alone. It has been months since I last spoke to my sister privately face to face. I noticed Viktoria, once I reached her, scowling over my shoulder at someone behind me, turning around slightly I noticed it is directed towards Tasha.

Viktoria has never liked Tasha. I know that as she often expressed her dislike of her over the years I've known Tasha. She also pointed out that the rest of our family doesn't partially like her either, but they're just too kind to say anything. However, Viktoria has never scowled her in public before; looks like her negative feelings towards Tasha have grown stronger.

"Viktoria? Viktoria, what are you doing here in Blood Promise?"I asked my face plastered with a look of confusion.

A large smirk reappeared on her face as she folded her arms over her chest while stepping forward towards me. I then noticed she was wearing a similar outfit to the one the Guardians that led us here and Roza are all wearing; cobalt blue leather gear. However, unlike the other Guardians, Viktoria had a black band on her right wrist 'Level one, Guardian Belikova' is written on the band. Viktoria followed my gaze to her wrist band and looked back up again.

"Well, Dimka, I've recently transferred here to Blood Promise - temporary of course, on a trail basis for now since I'm taking training courses here. I'm thinking about living and working here full-time since I kind of fell in love with the community and everything about it and what it stands for. But, it all depends on my finals and what my results are. If I pass my training courses I can complete my full transfer here."said Viktoria. I raised an eyebrow at her while folding my arms and giving her a curious look.

Strange because last time I spoke to Viktoria, which was a couple of weeks ago, she never said anything about transferring or the possibility of a transfer to another place, let alone a secretive community that no one has heard of before. I was defiantly shocked. I never would have thought she would leave her charge because how close to home she is guarding him.

Viktoria on the day of her graduation three years ago, managed to get assigned to the youngest son of the new Prince of the Dashkov family; Trent Dashkov, who lived in Russia. However, was moving to Baia so he is closer to the female Dhampir community, if I recall Viktoria said he had business to tend to there, and as his Guardian, Viktoria remained to live there too. Viktoria was luckier than most Guardians, as most have to leave their hometowns for their charges. It's extremely rare to stay close to home with your charge. Viktoria often visited our family and that gave Mama comfort knowing she wouldn't have to have another child living so far away from her.

I missed my family a lot.

The last time I saw my family was earlier this year, when Lissa finally convinced me that seeing my family would do me the world of good, and knowing she had my best interest in mind, I listened. I was defiantly glad I did, Lissa and her friends - who now my friends too, tagged along as did Tasha, I found it easier to cope with the trip to see my family again, even after everything that has happened over the last few years.

"What? But, I thought you were guarding Trent Dashkov?"I asked.

"Yes, I was - still am, technically - I'm on leave at the moment from him,"said Viktoria.

"How did you get here? How did find out about Blood Promise?"I asked.

"Well, I got a phone call from Ro - I mean when I found out about this community through Babushka, you know how she is and you can't say no to her. She phoned me when I came home late one night, I was really tired after a long shift-"I nodded in understanding. Babushka is not one to disagree with, especially when you're tired and to end her rambling."Babushka then got in contact with the head of the Dhampir community here in Blood Promise, and set everything up. I immediately left for here a couple of weeks ago. "Said Viktoria.

The head of the Dhampir community here in Blood Promise from what I recall from the meeting upstairs that is Roza. So she means Roza then. Babushka contacted Roza and made living arrangements for Viktoria to live here – wait, Viktoria knew Roza was here for a while and she never told me! Roza was all I spoke to her about and she knows how much I want to find her to make it right again. Why would she keep something like this from me? Roza means so much to me and she knows it!

I was about to begin speaking again and call Viktoria out on why she never told me about Roza - everyone, including myself has gone out of their mind crazy looking for her for the past three years and Viktoria knew exactly where she is - when everyone moved to stand besides me, this time I noticed that Guardian Hathaway and Eddie had returned. We - apart from Viktoria - all gave them questioning looks, silently asking them if they found Abe, Adrian and Sydney or not.

"Any luck in finding them?"asked Christian.

"No, we couldn't find Abe, Adrian or Sydney anywhere,"said Guardian Hathaway.

"Has anyone else seen them? Did you ask them if they have?"asked Lissa.

"Yes, we asked, but no one has seen them either of them since the meeting earlier on,"said Eddie.

"Well, they couldn't have gone far since they were all at the meeting."said Tasha.

Viktoria I noticed out the corner of my eyes smirked widely. She knew something that we didn't know about them, my sister had never been good at hiding secrets, especially from me. I think that Tasha, Eddie, Christian and Guardian Hathaway noticed too.

"She's smirking."stated Christian.

"Do you know where they are?"asked Eddie.

Lissa, Jill and Mia looked up too

"Well-"said Viktoria before she is cut off.

"Attention, will the Moroi and Dhampirs of the royal court and Alchemists please follow us inside. The Alchemist, Dhampir and Moroi communities are ready for you now."said Guardian Zegze in a thick Scottish accent.

Viktoria smirk grew if possible, even wider, she nodded towards one of the Guardians - I didn't know his name, but he had flaming red long hair that falls past his shoulders, grey eyes, tall around six-foot-six and pale. He waved a little at her and she gave him a warm smile.

"Oh, that's Zack, he's a friend of mine from my training classes. He's letting me know that it's time for me start getting ready for tonight since I have a party to attend to - invite only. But, there is an after party for this surprise they're announcing and everyone is invited and going as far as I'm aware anyway. Would you guys like to go to?"Viktoria asked.

Within seconds of Viktoria, offering an invite Lissa, Mia, Jill and Tasha squealed. However, all I could process from what Viktoria was saying is that everyone is going to the party, by everyone that would mean that Roza will be there too! Perfect, that would my chance to speak to her finally after three years.

"Yes!"they exclaimed.

Viktoria chuckled.

"Okay, the after party is being held in the Fiery Heart Plaza, make sure you enter through the back entrance not the front entrance. The front is where the all-day restaurant is, but the back is where the bar and the party are being held,"said Viktoria.

"Great!"cheered Lissa.

"Who doesn't like a good party!"exclaimed Mia.

"What time should we all arrive?"asked Tasha.

"Say around nine-ish the party will start around then. Well, I'll see you all later then,"said Viktoria.

"Bye."

She waved goodbye before running over to her friend. They both quickly rushed down the hallway and soon disappeared altogether. Suddenly, I noticed everyone slowly heading inside through the double doors. I made sure my charge - Lissa, was standing close by. My Guardian mask is firmly set in place. However, in the back of my mind, I was jumping for joy as for the first time in three years, I'll finally have my chance to speak to Roza and I'll make sure I do, if it's the last thing I do.

"Dimitri?"I looked up at her."Are you coming?"asked Tasha, she had her arms linked with Lissa and Christian. I nodded while giving her a curt nod as I walked over to stand beside Lissa and we all entered the room.

* * *

><p>The room layout was much like the room upstairs room we were in previously, except there was no stage at the front of the room, instead there was a large, open, marble baloney where the stage should have been. On the baloney attached to the walls were the flags of the community they each had the crest of the all of the races in the Blood Promise. However, the flags are considerably smaller than the flags upstairs. Above the baloney is a grand crystal chandelier with eight tiers of lights hanging. The chandelier is attached to a dome shaped archway on the ceiling, surrounding pictures of a battle - it's truly an incredible piece of art, one that could find yourself lost in detail.<p>

The walls were each coated in the same black, white and brown colour paints with tints of red in places in places as the room upstairs. The seating arrangements are much like the other room. However, this room was smaller than the previous one. Therefore, there were fewer seats, but just enough for us all to have a seat. Unlike last time, everyone sat in the middle section, starting from the back all the way down to the front - we had a perfect view for the baloney here.

I sat down in the same row as Lissa, Tasha and the others with them both on either side of me. Soon all the seats filled with Guardian's, Moroi and Alchemists. Suddenly, voices started ringing out, sounding like a large unison of voices singing quietly together. Everyone, including myself searched the room for the voices. However, there was no sign of where the voices were coming from and soon they grew louder and louder. Once everyone is seated two figures appeared above on the balcony, the voices disappeared.

"Don't be alarmed, those voices were from the room above, the Dhampir and Moroi community are celebrating. The voices are words of congratulation to them. Unfortunately, because of that the heads cannot attend this meeting, therefore the second in commands will take over the meeting in their place. My name is Keelan Santos I and am the second in command for the Moroi community."said Keelan with a faint Brazilian accent.

Keelan Santos has black as night shoulder length hair, Caribbean blue eyes, dark tanned skin tone. Stood beside him was a female, who looked identical to him and around the same age. We later learnt her name was Theresa Santos and she is his twin sister. Their whole family lived here in Blood Promise and done for five generations now. They were once related to the Ivashkov's, their great-great-grandmother; Vania Santos, had an affair with one of the male Ivashkov members. Therefore, they're descant of royalty. They spoke how they came about moving here.

The Santos name was blackened once news broke of the affair, Vania luckily had one true friend left in the outside world and was able to get her transferred to Blood Promise. Keelan said his great-great grandmother was accepted here and felt at home as no one cared for her past. They only cared for her future and wanted what was best for her. He stated Blood Promise was the place to go to make a better life for yourself and described similar things to the meeting earlier.

Soon our living arrangements were discussed, he said everyone will be staying in the Bloodlines guest housing, located just on the outskirts of the capital, thirty minute tram ride at most in a busy day. The Moroi will live on the higher levels while the Guardian will live in the lower levels of the building - safety percussion of course. Keelan explained that Bloodlines building is built upon the place where they first performed the ceremony vowing to form an alliance with one another, they each drank from a marble cup blood filled with a drop of all their blood to bind them together as one.

We were then dismissed from the Ruby Circle building and allowed to travel the Bloodlines guest housing to rest.

The Bloodlines building is made of glossy, emerald-green glass and stood at the height of a skyscraper. The front entrance has a fifteen foot glass arched walkway; shelter from the sun and the rain, leading towards the double set of glass doors with the crests of the ten communities printed on, which I recognize from the flags.

We were immediately greeted by three women and two men. They split us up into five groups, each leading us to certain floors. Eddie, Guardian Hathaway, Alto, Tanner, Petrov and myself were led up to the fifth floor. I shared a suite with Eddie, Guardian Tanner and Alto shared another. Guardian Hathaway and Petrov both had a separate suite. I'm Eddie and my apartment there is a spacious living room, state of the art kitchen, two double bedrooms - one for me and one for Eddie - two bathrooms and a large dining room. All the rooms are coated with thin layers of red and golden paint. Eddie and I both chose our own bedrooms and decide to unpack - our luggage was already here waiting for us to arrive - and start getting ready for tonight.

Before I even knew it was time for us all to meet Viktoria down at the Fiery Heart Plaza, after making sure that I was dressed in my best clothing; black suit and tie, I headed downstairs along with Eddie to meet everyone. Eddie wore a similar suit to my own. Once we reached the lobby, we noticed everyone are dressed formally for the party not knowing how formal or informal this party is.

Abe, Adrian and Sydney were still missing. However, we knew they were safe here in Blood Promise. Maybe they had some business to attend to that we didn't know about?

Soon enough, we were entering the Fiery Heart Plaza and making our way to the reception area near the small bar in the lobby. The ceiling had glass chandeliers all across. The bright lightning made the room seem more open. The walls are made of white marble and the floor of tiles with images of the battle, which has been in the two other rooms I've seen so far. There were loads of large banners with the words 'Congratulations' on them in bold lettering, party balloons blue and pink too. Across the room is a large ten foot oak table filled with presents.

I noticed everyone was dressed in a formal clean and flashy clothing, looking like something from a catwalk way or at a ball.

"Wow, this place amazing,"said Tasha.

"I know, it's so beautiful."said Lissa.

Suddenly, the was a loud unison of gasps that rang out throughout the reception, turning around I noticed a tall male kneeling one leg in front of the female. He had a black velvet box in his hands, and another male with thick, long dark hair stepped forwards holding a microphone to the male kneeling.

My eyes widened in shock once I realized who the two males are. But, I wondered who the female is. All too soon, my answer is revealed.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose PoV:<strong>

"So, what's this I hear about a party?"Adrian asked, a smirk growing on his lips.

I chuckled.

'Typical Adrian, always thinking about a party - alcohol and smoking, more specifically speaking.'I thought.

Sydney, almost like she could read my thoughts, chuckled along with me. She knew as well as I did about Adrian's love of parties and alcohol.

"You already knew about the party Adrian and have done for two weeks now. You know that Gillan and I have some news to tell you guys, but Jade and Jace thought throwing a party, then tell everyone the news would be better."I said.

They both nodded at me. Adrian grinned and pointed his left index finger at Sydney.

"And that Sydney is why Jade and Jade are my two favourite people here in Blood Promise – besides you, of course Little Dhampir,"said Adrian.

Sydney playfully slapped his chest while giving her a cheeky grin. I folded my arms across my chest and glared slightly at him. He's a dead man if he carries on any longer.

"Nice save, Adrian."I said sarcastically.

"So, does that mean you won't skin me alive?"asked Adrian, amusement dripping from his voice and a bit of fear too.

I uncrossed my arms, Sydney and I chuckled at him.

"Yes, I'll let you off this time with a warning, even though you said that Jade and Jace are your favourite-"I said.

"And you're my favourite too, Adrian my love!"exclaimed Jade dramatically.

I turned around and noticed that Jade, Freya and Nadezda had returned, however the guys were still missing. Jade had fake tears glossing in her piercing topaz-blue eyes.

"Jade my long-lost love, come give big old Adrian here a hug!"said Adrian dramatically while running over to embrace Jade. Sydney, Freya, Nadezda and I chuckled.

Jace, Jade and Adrian are the amazing 'drinking buddies trio'. They could drink the whole of Blood Promise dry I swear. Every time Adrian, Abe and Sydney would visit they would take Adrian out to the Shadow kissed Palace, the Las Vegas of Blood Promise, the second that all arrived. Gillan, Freya, Justin, Derek, Sydney, Abe, Tyliar, Dominic and I would later meet them down there to keep an eye on them. The three of them would drink until the very late hours of the morning, whereas we would all end at the crack of dawn.

It was extremely enjoyable watching the three of them partying. At one point almost like clockwork, in the night they would drag us all over to the 'Light And Shadows' an incredibly beautiful karaoke bar owned by Abe. Light And Shadows is the place where we met Nadezda, Justin instantly fell head over heels in love with her – vice versa. Even though she is new to our circle of friends she knew of Jade's, Jace's and Adrian's drinking habits and found it quite amusing in fact.

"That's enough loving their Jade we wouldn't want Sydney here getting jealous now would we,"said Adrian amusement dripping from his voice.

"No, of course. Syd, he's all yours now again, I have my eyes on someone else and besides, he's not my gender type anyways,"said Jade.

"No, but I thought what we had was real Jade! But, I suppose you're not my species type anyways. "Said Adrian while placing a hand over his heart, pretending to hurt by her comment for dramatic effect.

Sydney walked over to him and kissed his cheek lightly. However, he turned his face towards her and ended up kissing her on the lips. Jade and I wolf whistled while Nadezda and Freya awed at them. Sydney blushed furiously. Adrian wrapped his arms around her waist and they both turned to face Freya.

"Oh, I want to congratulate you,"said Sydney.

Freya gave her a confused look.

"Thank you, but what for?"asked Freya.

"Oh, Adrian told me that you and Jace are now dating,"said Sydney.

Freya eyes widened in shock. Jade and my ears perked up while both giving her a questioning look.

"I don't know-"said Freya.

The doors slammed open cutting Freya off, a look of relief washed over her facial features which we all noticed.

"No time for chit-chat ladies and gents, we need to start preparing for tonight's big events. I don't know about you all, but I can't wait for my Oglu and Kiz to make their big announcement. "Abe said while entering the room with Gillan, Jace, Dominic, Tyliar, Dominic and Justin following suit. I grinned once I saw Gillan and ran straight into his waiting arms.

"Gillan!"I exclaimed once I was in his arms.

"Mi Reina, it's time to start getting ready for tonight's party."He cupped my cheeks with the palms of his large soft hands, kissing my lips lightly."I can't wait until they know about our big news, Rosita,"said Gillan, his Spanish accent sounded more pronounced.

My heart melted when he called me by his two nicknames that he uses for me, he has to stay professional around work, but we off the clock now. I love how my Spanish name rolls off his tongue. I placed my hands over his on my cheeks.

"Me too, mi amor."I whispered to him from the little Spanish I knew. Jade and Gillan have tried over the years to teach me Spanish.

"Hands off primo, we need to make her even more beautiful than she is now!"said Jade before tugging on my left arm while Freya tugged on my right.

Gillan nodded and gave bent down me to give me one last kiss before letting me go. Dominic and Abe placed their hands on his shoulders tugging out the door. Jace, Justin, Tyliar and Adrian followed behind them.

"Don't worry, Rose we'll take good care of him!"called Jace.

"And I'll see to it that Jace doesn't do anything reckless to him!"called Dominic.

"See you later, mi reina!"called Gillan before he was out the door. Nadeza, Sydney, Jade, Freya and I remained.

"Come on girls, Vika waiting back at Gillan's and Rose's penthouse for Rose. And no Rose, Gillan won't be there, he's going back to Justin's place across the street to get to ready, you'll see him just before the party."said Jade.

I sighed, but nodded as there was no point in arguing with her.

"Party time people!"exclaimed Nadezda suddenly.

We all turned to face her with wide eyes. Nadezda never was a great party lover even though we met her there. That night her friend; Koine, forced her to go out for the night and she's glad she did now because she never would have met me or the others, nor would have fallen in love with Justin. This comment is defiantly a shock to the system.

"What? Just because I don't go much doesn't mean I don't like parties,"said Nadezda shyly.

"Sure."

She glared playfully at us.

* * *

><p>The five of us quickly headed back to Gillan and my penthouse to start getting ready, Viktoria Belikova - his sister, we're extremely close now and she's like my family too - greeted us at the door.<p>

I noticed my Gillan and my bedroom is now turned into a make-up studio, hair salon and dressing room in one. The six of us immediately started getting ready. I started feeling butterflies in my stomach, I fought the urge to vomit and continued on getting ready as I didn't want to ruin my make-up or dress.

Everyone each took turns at doing each other's hair and make-up. Sydney and Nadezda did each other's. Freya and Jade did each other's while Viktoria and I did each other's. We gossiped about things in Blood Promise. They all tried squeezing the secret that Gillan and I are announcing tonight out of me, luckily I didn't spoil the surprise.

Freya kept repeating over and over again that she needed to make sure she looked presentable tonight, otherwise Jacewould make her life a living hell all night.

"It's because he likes you,"said Jade and Viktoria.

"Yeah, and I am the queen of England,"said Freya.

"Oh, it's so obvious he does!"we all exclaimed.

"Jace has no heart, he cannot like me and besides, he's a player anyways,"said Freya.

"Hey, Gillan was a player probably the most valuable player at that, but look at him now Frey, he's the perfect gentleman,"I said.

"Yeah, but that's because he's whipped on you and I mean whipped. Plus, you two did just keep each other's bed warm for around two months, every guy dream,"said Freya.

"Excuses, excuses you just don't want to admit that you both like each other that both your problems,"said Viktoria.

"Couldn't have said it better myself."said Jade while high fiving Viktoria.

Soon enough, the six of us were fully ready and standing in front of a large floor length mirror examining our outfits.

Nadezda wore a teal coloured, beaded sweetheart, strapless, short, empire chiffon, evening dress with a front slit overlay skirt and the matching shoes. Her golden hair hung loosely past her shoulders. Jade wore a cobalt-blue lace, short above the knee, one shoulder, sleeveless, back cut open, HL bandage dress and a black silhouette. Her dark cobalt-blue, dark, deeply curled to hang to her shoulders. Sydney wore a champagne coloured, sleeves, lace, sequins, knee- length, pencil dress and nude colour pumps. Her platinum blonde hair straightened to perfection

Freya wore a lemon coloured, strapless, corset, long summer evening maxi gown with a pair of white strappy heels. Her flaming auburn hair in mermaid bride to the side. Viktoria a wore a nude coloured, long sleeves, mesh, beading covering the entire dress and a pair of glossy nude shoes. Her dark brown hair pinned up in a fancy bun. Lastly, I wore an onyx-black coloured, sleeves, V-neck, pleats in the front, slit to side maxi dress with low rhinestone heels. My hanging loosely down my back to the side.

We each commented each on our dresses and finished off our make-up. Soon the guys arrived at the penthouse greeting us at the doorway. They each wore a black suit and ties, however Gillan would black dress shirt without a tie. They too commented us in our dresses and I watched in amusement Freya and Jace, Dominic and Viktoria encounter with each other. My Baba had to leave to check on something, but promised to come back soon.

Before we even knew it, it was time for the guests to start arriving. However, Gillan asked to speak to me alone for a moment about something, I received a series of winks of everyone, which I flipped them off at. He walked down the hallway into the small spare bedroom and pulled me closer to him towards him once I slipped inside. He immediately cupped my cheeks with the palms of his hands while looking directly into my eyes.

"Mi Reina you look truly breathtaking tonight if I say so myself, but you're missing something,"said Gillan. I gave him a confused look.

"Oh, and what would that be mi amor?"I asked.

"This."said Gillan.

He pulled out a large velvet box of his black blazer, I gave him a questioning look.

"Open it."said Gillan.

Opening the velvet box I found a heart shaped sapphire diamond necklace, I gasped at the beauty of it, the sapphire shined brighter than the night sky. I couldn't believe he was giving me this, he truly knows how to wow a girl.

"It's beautiful Gillan,"I gasped as my eyes started glossing over.

"It was Jade's and my great-great-great-great grandmothers and has been passed down for five generations of our family. Mi madre gave me this just after my eighteenth birthday, she told me to give this necklace to the women I love and tend to spend the rest of my life with. She also told me a little story about the sapphire to. You see sapphires were the gem of Apollo, Greek God of prophecy and was worn by his worshippers. The word sapphire from the Latin word 'Sapphiours' meaning blue, and the Greek word 'Sappheiros' for the island of Sapperine in the Arabian Seam where sapphires were found in ancient Grecian times. And it was known as the 'Celestial Stone' by the ancient Persians."said Gillan as he placed the necklace upon my neck. I turned around to face him and kissed his lips lovingly.

"It's perfect, thank you so much I love it,"I whispered.

"I'm glad, but we should get back to the others mi reina,"said Gillan.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>A couple hours into the party I can feel my nerves starting to get the best of me, Gillan noticed and nodded at me. Gillan and I walked over to the front of the our living room, Gillan held up his wine glass in the air and soon everyone quietened down to turn their attention to us. Gillan slipped his arm around my waist, I leaned into his side and my nerves started slipping away. Looking through the crowd, I noticed Abe standing by Jade, Jace, Freya, Nadezda, Tyliar, Sydney, Adrian, Dominic, Justin and Derek.<p>

"Thank for giving us all your attention, but Rosita and I cannot contain our news any longer."Everyone cheered, we chuckled."Well, Mi reina would you do us the honours,"said Gillan.

I kissed his cheek.

"Actually, I think we should say this at the same time," I said.

"Do think so?"asked Gillan.

"Yes, I do-"I said.

"Just tell us the news already, I'm not getting any younger here!"cried Jace.

Everyone chuckled, we nodded at each other and turned to face the others.

"We're pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**Mi Reina – my queen.**

**Mi amor – my love**

**Rosita - Rose**

**Primo – male cousin**

**Mi madre – my mother**

**I hope I got my Spanish right, it's been a while since I last had a Spanish lesson.**

**How was the chapter? Any good? Rose is pregnant with Gillan baby! I'm going to start a poll on my profile on the gender and whether or not they have more than one baby - twins? Or triplets? Please don't forget to leave a review of your thoughts, if I can get 20-30 I'll to update very soon - well, try to anyways and this chapter is over five thousands words! What do you guys think about me putting in a Gillan Pov into the story? **

**I'll proof read again in the morning, I'm just hoping this my edited version and it's not been deleted this time! (Sorry if so, but I'm going for an early night tonight - shattered and have bad sleeping patterns, if anyone knows what helps sleepless nights pm me!)**


End file.
